Tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on voudrait
by Jadiina-fictions
Summary: Cette nuit là, Tony et Ziva ne purent dormir. Ce mauvais pressentiment était omniprésent et ne voulait pas les laisser dormir. Et si ça présageait une mauvaise chose? Ou une bonne? Qui est vraiment concerné par tout ça? Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il risque d'avoir du nouveau et ça chamboulera pas mal de choses dans les têtes... Et les cœurs!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! Je vous poste enfin un petit quelque chose! Ce sont mes débuts dans l'écriture de fictions et ce chapitre date de 2013! Soyez indulgents! Xb_

_Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

Nous revoilà au NCIS aux côtés de notre équipe préférée. Cela faisait plus de 2 mois que Tony et Ziva étaient rentrés de Paris pour leur mission sous couverture. Les enquêtes se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient jamais.

Aujourd'hui, aucune enquête n'avait fait surface mise à part celle qui trottait dans la tête d'Abby : McGee déprimait de plus en plus souvent. Toute l'équipe savait pourquoi. Tony en profita et alla le taquiner :

\- Alors "McJe-fait-semblant-de-travailler", on déprime en ce moment ? Dit Tony en s'approchant du bureau de McGee.

\- Je ne fais pas semblant de travailler Tony !

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mon mail sur l'enquête d'hier ?

\- Je ... J'allais l'envoyer ... Bafouilla McGee.

\- Dit plutôt que tu déprimais ! Lui dit-il en montrant son ordinateur éteint. Comme souvent en ce moment murmura-t-il.

McGee soupira en espérant que Gibbs arrive avec une enquête.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux !

\- M'aider à quoi Tony ?

\- A te trouver une VRAIE petite amie évidement !

\- Bien sûr ! Rien de mieux que de demander à un homme en âge d'avoir des enfants et pourtant toujours célibataire pour se retrouver comme lui ... à son âge !

Ziva, qui avait suivit la discussion, éclata de rire. Tony retourna à son bureau et déclara :

\- Je ne suis pas si vieux ! Et qui te dis que je suis célibataire ?

\- Tony, on te connaît ! Annonça Ziva. Tu nous aurais déjà raconté tout les détails !

Elle s'approcha de McGee et lui dit en chuchotant :

\- On peut boire un verre ensemble ce soir pour en parler si tu veux ! Je sais que tu as des problèmes avec les femmes.

\- Non merci Ziva, je …

\- Prenez vos affaires, coupa Gibbs, nous avons un Marine retrouvé mort dans un lac !

La journée passa très vite. L'affaire n'était pas encore résolue mais il était tard et chacun rentra chez soi ... Sauf Abby qui alla directement chez McGee.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle toqua. Quand McGee ouvra la porte, il fut surpris :

\- Abby ? Heu ... Entre voyons !

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle se déchaussa et alla s'installer sur le canapé et tapota la place vide à côté d'elle avec sa main.

\- Allez viens Timmy !

Hésitant, il vint s'asseoir et demanda :

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

\- Je vois bien que tu ne va pas très bien ces temps-ci. Ziva m'a parlée : tu ne trouves pas l'amour, mais pourquoi le chercher ? Il viendra tout seul ! Même si ça se trouve il ... il est déjà là …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Abby ?

* * *

_Ouais je sais déjà, mais à l'époque mes chapitres étaient HYPER courts! Et surtout j'écrivais sur papier et je stoppais mes chapitres à la fin de la feuille! XD Même en plein milieu d'une phrase! x)_

_Allez, à très vite pour la suite du coup! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

__Bonnour à touuuuuus ! Voici la ToutePetiteMicroscopique suite ! 8D __

__Bonne lecture !__

* * *

\- Eh bien que tu connais déjà cette personne ou que tu l'a vois tout les jours ! Dit Abby a McGee.

\- Dans ce cas là, ce serait soit Ziva, ou soit ...

\- Soit moi ! Mais moi c'est pas pareil ! Enfin ... on ... on est très proches et c'est vrai que je suis plutôt jalouse quand tu es avec des autres filles mais au fond c'est parce que tu es comme mon frère et je veux te garder que pour moi ...

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux en baissant les yeux .

\- C'est ... c'est vrai ... approuva McGee. Tu as raison, je suis aussi un peu jaloux quand tu es avec des autres hommes ...

Un silence se fit sentir alors McGee se leva et proposa à Abby de rester manger et bien sûr, elle accepta. Ils passèrent une très bonne soirée ensemble a rire et parler.

Puis arriva l'heure pour Abby de rentrer chez elle. Une fois chaussée, elle était aussi grande que lui. Elle le pris dans les bras et dit :

\- Arrête de déprimer Timmy ! Et si ça va pas, viens me voir !

\- J'y penserais ! Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Allez, à demain !

\- A demain Abby !

Puis elle partit.

McGee se mit en pyjama et alla se coucher. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Abby : "Et si l'amour était déjà sous mes yeux ? Je laisse Ziva à celui qui voudra mettre fin à ses jours. Je laisse ma voisine à son chien, elle m'oublierait vite tellement son chien prend de la place dans sa vie ... Abby ? C'est vrai qu'elle est comme ma sœur ... Mais au fond, je ne suis pas jaloux quand ma vraie sœur a un petit ami ! Alors pourquoi serai-je jaloux avec Abby ?" Puis il s'endormit sur cette question.

Abby, chez elle (couchée dans son cercueil ;-b) se posait la même question : "Alors pourquoi serai-je jalouse avec McGee ? Est-ce que je ne ressentirais pas plus que de l'amitié envers lui ? J'éprouve peut-être des sentiments pour lui ... PFF ! Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Bon faut que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit !" Puis elle s'endormit aussi.

Le lendemain matin, au NCIS, Tony arriva en premier avec une heure d'avance et commença à éplucher les indices de l'enquête commencée la veille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ziva arriva et fut surprise de voir Tony déjà au travail :

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ce matin Tony !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit si tu veux tout savoir ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, un mauvais pressentiment, rien de concret !

\- ... Je ... C'est bizarre mais ... moi aussi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui m'a empêchée de dormir …

* * *

__Voilà voilà après deux minutes de lecture on se retrouve déjà 8D J'essaie de vous mettre la suite très vite ! ^-^__


	3. Chapter 3

_A que coucou!_

_Oui je culpabilise tellement de la durée miniscule de mes chapitres que je vous en met plusieurs d'un coup! Vous me pardonnez?_

* * *

-Ah bon c'est vrai ? Dit Tony étonné. Ziva ! Et s'il allait se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Peut-être que McGee a aussi eu ce pressentiment ! Il faudra lui demander quand il arrivera. Et Gibbs aussi.**  
**

\- Me demander quoi Tony ? Demanda Gibbs en arrivant avec son café habituel.**  
**

\- Heu ... Eh bien, tu as bien dormi cette nuit patron ?**  
**

\- Vous vouliez me demander si j'ai bien dormi ?**  
**

\- En fait, ce que veut dire Tony, c'est que nous avons tout les 2 passés une nuit blanche à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment ...**  
**

\- Alors on se demandait si toi et McGee l'aviez aussi ressenti ! Continua Tony, il va peut-être se passer quelque chose d'important !**  
**

\- J'ai dormi comme un loir ! Répondit alors Gibbs.**  
**

\- C'est bizarre, avec tous les cafés que tu bois ! Dit Tony.

Et il se pris un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de Ziva. Puis McGee arriva enfin et annonça :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait pour te prendre ce coup Tony ?**  
**

\- Bonjour McGee ! Tu vas bien ? Oh oui, moi je vais bien merci, c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter ! Dit Tony ironiquement.**  
**

\- Très drôle !**  
**

\- Je ne disais pas ça pour rire McGee. Tu as bien dormi ?**  
**

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'un coup ?

Tony le fixa d'un regard qui voulait dire :"Répond !" et Ziva avait aussi l'air d'attendre la réponse. Alors il répondit que oui et se rappela soudain de la question qu'il s'était posé la veille avant de s'endormir : "Pourquoi serai-je jaloux avec Abby ?"

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Abby ! Déclarèrent McGee, Tony et Ziva en même temps !

Ils s'étaient aussi levés brusquement d'un coup et ... aussi en même temps ! (imaginez la scène X)) Gibbs sourit et leur demanda pourquoi. Tony commença à parler :

\- Tu sais bien patron ! Pour lui demander si elle a bien dormi !**  
**

\- Pareil ! Fit Ziva.

Gibbs, d'un air exaspéré, leur fit signe d'y aller. Alors Tony et Ziva partirent en courant et se poussant pour être le premier. Ce qui fit rire McGee. Il s'arrêta vite quand il s'aperçut que Gibbs attendait toujours sa réponse. Il prétendit alors qu'il voulait juste passer lui dire bonjour. Gibbs avait bien remarqué que ce n'était pas juste pour ça mais il le laissa y aller quand même. De son côté, McGee était choqué que Gibbs ait crut à cette excuse!**  
****  
**Tony et Ziva arrivèrent à l'étage du labo toujours en courant et se poussant. Abby, qui avait entendu du bruit, s'était rapprochée de l'entrée et fut percutée par Tony et Ziva. (imaginez la scène XD) Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'assirent pour parler.**  
****  
**Quelques instants plus tard, McGee arriva dans …

* * *

_Bien lu? Alors je vous met la suite de suite! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoaaaar! Voici encore une petite suite! X3_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, McGee arriva dans le labo et découvrit Tony, Ziva et Abby assis par terre en train de discuter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là au juste ? Demanda alors McGee.

\- On discute McCurieux ! Répondit Tony en se levant.

Ziva et Abby le levèrent aussi. Ziva prit Tony par le bras et l'emmena a l'extérieur :

\- On vous laisse tout les deux ! Nous on retourne travailler. Hein, Tony ?

\- Mmh ... Répondit-il à Ziva.

Puis ils partirent. Abby et McGee se retrouvèrent seuls. Abby se souvint de ses pensées de la veille : Avait-elle des sentiments pour lui ? Elle le regarda et il avait l'air d'être aussi pensif. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Abby eut immédiatement la réponse a sa question : Elle l'aimait ! Son cœur s'était mit a battre à toute vitesse et à sentir comme des frissons dans tout son corps. Elle eut alors envie de lui dire mais les mots ne sortaient pas. La seule chose qu'elle eut a dire était :

\- Bonjour ...

\- Bonjour Abby.

\- Heu ... Hier, ce qu'on a dit ... Tenta de dire Abby.

\- Ahah ! Hier ? Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! On aurait presque put croire que j'étais amoureux de toi ! C'est n'importe quoi !

A peine avait-il finit de dire ça qu'il regretta ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il sorte une chose pareille ? Il n'était même pas sûr de ses sentiments envers elle !

Abby, elle, l'avait vécu comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur ! A peine avait-elle découvert son amour pour lui qu'il l'avait piétiné ! Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de répliquer :

\- Ahahah mais bien sûr ! Moi c'est pareil ! Je ne suis absolument pas amoureuse de toi voyons !

McGee fut choqué de cette réponse. Et bizarrement, ça lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il décida alors de changer de sujet :

\- Alors sinon, pourquoi Tony et Ziva t'ont demandé si tu as bien dormi ?

\- Ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? S'étonna Abby.

\- Non ! Gibbs est au courant, toi aussi apparemment. Tout le monde le sait sauf moi !

\- Je ne sais pas ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ouais c'est ça, je te crois !

\- Écoute McGee, s'ils ne te l'ont pas dit, il y a peut être une raison ! T'as qu'à leur demander toi même ! Si tu es venu juste pour me demander ça, tu peux t'en aller ! MOI, j'ai du travail !

\- Ah ouais ? OK, OK puisque c'est comme ça, je ne reviendrais plus te voir ! Salut !

Et il partit énervé. Abby se retrouva seule dans son labo. Elle resta quelques minutes debout à fixer la porte. Et d'un coup, elle fondit en larmes dans ses genoux ...

McGee était remonté et arriva a son bureau. Il vit Tony et Ziva en train de parler en chuchotant ...

* * *

_Allez ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui! Ça vous plait? Dites-moi tout! :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour bonjour! Voici donc le cinquième chapitre! Est-ce que quelqu'un lit cette fiction au moins? x) Si oui manifestez-vous ça me motivera a mettre la suite! _

_Allez bonne lecture chers fantômes! :D_

* * *

\- Ducky a dit qu'il avait bien dormi cette nuit. Chuchotait Tony à Ziva.

\- Et qu'il n'avait pas eu de pressentiment bizarre. Lui répondit-elle tout en chuchotant.

\- Alors s'il arrive quelque chose, ça ne concernera que toi et moi !

\- Oui, mais c'est peut-être toi ET moi séparément Tony !

\- Je pense que c'est "ensemble". Je ne crois pas vraiment au hasard !

\- On parie ?

\- Ok. 30 $ !

\- Pari tenu !

Tony, qui était devant le bureau de Ziva, se retourna et vit McGee qui les observait. Il allait lui faire une réflexion quand Gibbs arriva. Il revenait du MTAC et avait de nouvelles informations concernant l'enquête.

\- Vous n'êtes toujours pas au travail vous trois ? Réprimandât Gibbs.

\- Désolé Patron. Répondirent les trois agents concernés.

\- Ne jamais s'excuser ...

\- C'est un signe de faiblesse, on sait. Coupa Tony.

Puis ils se mirent enfin au travail.

Dans la journée, nos quatre agents préférés devaient aller fouiller une maison. Ils s'y rendirent alors dès qu'ils l'apprirent.

Arrivés sur place, ils entrèrent tout les quatre sans se rendre compte que la porte s'était fermée derrière eux. Au bout de quelques instants de fouilles, Ziva commençait à sentir une odeur anormale et à avoir la tête qui tourne. Elle prévint immédiatement Gibbs qui sentait aussi cette odeur. Tony et McGee arrivèrent pour se plaindre aussi de l'odeur. McGee aussi se sentait mal, apparemment il avait aussi la tête qui tourne. Ils allaient alors sortir mais la porte ne s'ouvrait plus ! Ils étaient enfermés à l'intérieur ! McGee commença a s'inquiéter mais Gibbs avait une idée. Il allait leur expliquer quand Ziva s'évanouit. Tony la rattrapa et commença a paniquer :

\- Patron ! Elle suffoque ! C'est à cause de cette odeur ! Si on ne sort pas vite ...

\- On va tous s'évanouir et mourir ... Continua McGee qui se sentait faiblir.

Gibbs ne les avait pas écoutés et était en train de s'approcher d'un fenêtre. Il l'a brisa pour pouvoir sortir. Il appela vite ses agents et dit a Tony de prendre Ziva. Mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras et courrait vers la fenêtre pour sortir. Une fois dehors, il appela immédiatement les secours. En attendant, il la mit en PLS et resta auprès d'elle. Elle respirait déjà mieux et avait l'air plus en forme. Gibbs et McGee étaient sortis et venaient prendre des nouvelles de Ziva. McGee s'assit car il se sentait mal. Mais respirer l'air frais lui faisait quand même du bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les secours arrivèrent a les emmenèrent à l'hôpital.

Une fois sur place, nos quatre agents se faisaient ausculter quand Abby, Ducky et Palmer arrivèrent pour prendre de leur nouvelles :

\- Bonjour Docteur, je suis le Docteur Mallard du NCIS et je viens pour prendre des nouvelles de ...

\- De Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony Dinozzo, Ziva David et Timothy McGee bien sûr, je comprend. Ils vont bien. Mlle David s'est réveillée. Ils devront juste ne pas travailler aujourd'hui pour se reposer. Ils ont respiré un gaz mortel, ils ont échappés au pire!

\- Je le sais. Merci Docteur. Pouvons-nous les voir ? Demanda alors Ducky.

\- Mr Gibbs et Mr Dinozzo sont sortis, vous pouvez aller les voir. Mr McGee et Mlle David sont encore en auscultation.

\- D'accord Merci.

Puis Abby, Ducky et Palmer allèrent voir Gibbs et Tony. Dès qu'ils les virent, Abby courut les enlacer ! Une fois bien étouffés par les câlins d'Abby, ils l'a repoussèrent un peu pour respirer et commencèrent à parler tous ensemble.

Du côté de Ziva, elle allait partir quand le docteur la retint :

\- Mlle, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous vous êtes évanoui et pas vos collègues ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Il y a une raison particulière ?

\- Bien sûr !

Ziva sentit le mauvais pressentiment de cette nuit resurgir et commença à prendre peur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Mais apparemment vous n'étiez pas au courant.

\- Arrêtez de tourner autour du seau !

\- Du pot, Mlle !

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle en s'énervant.

\- On dit : "Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot" !

\- Je m'en contre fiche ! Dites-moi ce que j'ai ! Cria-t-elle en tapant le point sur la table.

\- Eh bien, Mlle David, vous attendez un enfant ! Oui, vous êtes enceinte de deux mois et trois semaines.

Le Docteur lui faisait un grand sourire mais Ziva n'avait aucune envie de sourire ! Elle avait reçue cette nouvelle comme un coup violent dans le ventre. Enceinte ? Bien sûr qu'elle savait ce que ça voulait dire, mais elle n'avait jamais eu d'amies dans cette situation et ne s'était jamais renseignée dessus ! Elle avait des tas de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête : Comment vais-je me sentir pendant ma grossesse ? Comment vivrais-je mon accouchement ? Vais-je m'en occuper ou le faire adopter ? Si je le garde, serais-je une bonne mère ? Et surtout, qui était le père ? Là par contre, elle connaissait la réponse ... C'était Tony ! Lors de leur mission sous couverture, ils avaient vraiment couchés ensemble mais avaient fait croire à l'équipe qu'ils avaient fait semblant …

* * *

_Ça vous a plut? Je l'espère! Si c'est le cas dites-le moi et de mon côté je vais sûrement vous mettre la suite très vite! ;)_

_Bisous mes p'tits fantômes _


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour bonjour! Je vous avais bien dit que je mettrais la suite très vite! ;)_

_Alors la voilà!_

* * *

\- Alors ? Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit que ce n'était pas grave ! Dit le docteur à Ziva.

Ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ? Cria-t-elle. Je vous interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit, C'est bien clair ?

\- Ou ... Oui ... Répondit-il mort de peur.

Ziva était tellement en colère qu'elle partit en claquant la porte et tomba sur Tony.

\- Tony ... Tu ... Tu as entendu ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton nettement plus calme et craintif.

\- Bah ... J'ai entendu que tu voulais que personne ne le sache, mais de quoi ?

Ziva ne put retenir ses larmes et fondit littéralement en pleurs ! Tony, étonné, la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler même s'il ne savait rien. Ils restèrent environ 5 minutes dans cette position quand Abby les vit et voulut venir les voir. Mais McGee sortait de la salle d'à côté, ce qui stoppa immédiatement Abby. Ils se croisèrent sans s'accorder un regard. McGee alla rejoindre Gibbs, Ducky et Palmer dans la salle d'attente et Abby alla voir Tony et Ziva. Mais elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres : ils étaient trop mignons tout les deux et ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Elle alla aux toilettes et ... repensa à McGee qui était passé sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer et son cœur se serrer. Elle retint ses larmes quelques secondes puis ne put plus se retenir.

Du côté de Tony et Ziva, elle commençait à se calmer et se décoller de Tony. Il l'a regardait et lui dit :

\- Quoi que tu aie, je serais là pour toi : tu pourra te confier à moi, pleurer sur mon épaule autant de fois que tu veux ou même me demander de partir quand tu veux être seule. Mais n'oublie pas que je serais toujours là.

Il avait raison, à présent, une partie de lui serait toujours avec elle vu qu'elle portait son enfant. Elle ne pourrait pas le cacher éternellement, son ventre s'arrondirait très bientôt et tout le monde le verrait. Une grossesse, ça ne se cache pas facilement. Elle décida alors de lui dire la vérité, mais pas totalement :

\- Merci Tony ... C'est gentil ... Je ... Je vais te dire ce que j'ai.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée Ziva !

\- Si, je ne pourrais pas le cacher ...

Elle prit une grande inspiration, se plongeât dans le regard du bel italien et déclara :

\- Je suis enceinte Tony ! Je suis enceinte d'un mois et trois semaines.

Puis elle se remit a pleurer. Tony, choqué, ne faisait rien. Ziva, enceinte ? Il avait du mal à l'imaginer. Après tout, toutes les femmes tombent enceinte un jour ou l'autre. Elle était enceinte de presque 2 mois ? Leur mission sous couverture s'était déroulée il y a trois mois. il n'était donc pas le père de cet enfant. Il reprit un peu ses esprits et vit Ziva en train de pleurer. Il l'a prit alors par les épaules et lui dit :

\- Ziva ! Ziva regarde-moi !

Elle releva la tête de ses mains et le regarda timidement.

\- Ziva, tu n'es pas seule ! L'équipe et moi seront là pour te soutenir, tu entend ? Et le père dans l'histoire ? Tu sais qui c'est ? Tu dois lui dire ! Il a autant de responsabilité que toi envers cet enfant et envers toi ! Il pourra t'aider et te soutenir.  
\- Tony, Tony arrête. Je ne sais pas qui est le père, c'était une aventure d'un soir, je ne sais rien de lui, même pas son visage.

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire que c'était lui le père. Elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher la vie avec un enfant non désiré.

Abby sortit des toilettes et voulait retourner à la salle d'attente discrètement mais Tony et Ziva l'avaient vu et l'appelaient.

\- Ziva ! Ziva mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta alors Abby.

\- Viens Abby, je vais te le dire ainsi qu'aux autres.

Puis ils allèrent vers la salle d'attente ou se trouvaient les autres. Abby allait devoir faire preuve de grande maîtrise de soi car elle allait se retrouver dans la même pièce que McGee. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle et Abby aperçut McGee qui l'ignorait. Elle l'ignora aussi même si ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal. A l'autre bout de la pièce, McGee aperçut Abby entrer et l'ignorer. Ça le faisait énormément souffrir, il se rendait compte petit à petit qu'il tenait à elle.

\- Eho tout le monde ! Appela Tony. Ziva a quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Tout le monde se retourna et attendaient que Ziva parle, ce qu'elle fit :

\- Le Docteur m'a annoncé quelque chose de ... de ...

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors Tony mit sa main sur l'épaule de Ziva et serra légèrement pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Elle mit sa main sur celle de Tony et parla :

\- Je suis enceinte ! Enceinte d'un homme dont je ne sais rien, même pas son visage ...

Tout le monde fut choqué. Gibbs s'avançât vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Puis tout le monde fit de même. Ils lui répétèrent ce que Tony lui avait dit : qu'ils seraient là pour elle si elle avait besoin et qu'elle n'était pas seule ...

Tout le monde étant auscultés, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux sauf Ducky, Palmer et Abby qui retournèrent travailler bien sûr.

Le lendemain matin, Ziva arriva en premier suivie de peu de McGee puis Tony, toujours en retard. Chacun était au travail quand Tony se leva et alla voir Ziva.

* * *

_Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que les chapitres se rallongent un petit peu! Ils font le double maintenant et ça va aller en s'arrangeant!_

_A plus mes chers fantômes!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde! Voici la suite!_

_J'espère que ça vous plait! :3_

* * *

Chacun était au travail quand Tony se leva et alla voir Ziva :

\- Ça va Ziva ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlée depuis ce matin.

\- Je travaille Tony ! Je ne peux pas parler en même temps !

\- D'habitude tu parles plus !

\- Tony je vais bien, OK ? Dit-elle d'un ton un peu énervé. Alors retourne travailler !

Tony retourna alors à son bureau en la regardant d'un air inquiet. McGee la regardait aussi comme ça alors Ziva s'énerva :

\- Je vais bien! Hurla-t elle. Alors arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Je suis une grande fille, je peux m'occuper de moi seule !

Puis elle partit aux toilettes. Tony voulait la suivre mais McGee l'en empêcha :

\- Non Tony ! Si tu y vas, elle va t'en vouloir !

\- Mais on peut pas la laisser seule ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est partie pleurer !

\- Tu connais Ziva ! Laisse lui son indépendance !

\- Mais ...

Puis Tony se rappela que, la veille, il avait dit à Ziva qu'il la laisserait seule si elle le souhaitait. Alors il tiendrait ses promesses.

\- Tu as raison McGee. Si elle veut rester seule, je la laisserais seule.

McGee lui sourit et se remit au travail. Tony fit alors de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ziva était revenue et n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis. Gibbs arriva. Il revenait du labo d'Abby et avait un suspect.

\- Mince ! Jura Gibbs, j'ai oublié de remettre à Abby les pièces à convictions ... McGee ! Apportez ça à Abby !

\- Heu ... Moi ?

\- Oui vous ! Vous vous appelez bien McGee que je sache ! ?

\- Oui mais, j'ai du travail ...

\- Comme nous tous ! Alors allez apporter ça à Abby ! Tony et Ziva, avec moi ! On va interroger notre suspect !

\- OK patron ! Répondirent Tony et Ziva en même temps.

Ils partirent tous les trois et McGee se retrouva obligé d'aller voir Abby. Il prit son courage à deux mains et partit au labo.

Arrivé à bon port, Abby n'avait pas mis de musique.

\- Abby, j'ai ça pour toi. Gibbs avait oublié de t'y donner.  
\- Merci.

Puis il partit. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il donna un grand coup dans les parois. Sauf que sans le vouloir, il avait tapé dans les boutons et avait coincé l'ascenseur ! (le doué ^^') Il appela alors Gibbs qui vint le chercher ... deux heures plus tard ! Eh oui, Gibbs est un patron très occupé par son suspect ! (XD) Alors l'équipe de réparation vint sortir McGee de l'ascenseur.

Une semaine plus tard, rien de particulier ne s'était passé mis à part que Ziva était de plus en plus passive et que McGee et Abby étaient toujours en froid. L'enquête sur laquelle ils étaient avait été résolue et une autre avait vite pris le relais. Notre équipe préférée était sur le lieu du crime et faisaient tout ce qu'il faut faire sur une une scène de crime (logiquement). Tony en profita pour aller parler à Ziva, seul a seule. Il l'a pris par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart :

\- Ziva, ça fait une semaine que tu es dans la lune. Le matin, tu as des petits yeux et on peut pas dire que tu ai bonne mine ! C'est à cause de ...

Il n'osait pas continuer sa phrase. Mais Ziva la termina :

\- Oui Tony, c'est à cause de ma grossesse. Mais je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Tu as une grossesse difficile ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler j'ai dit !

\- Ziva ...

\- Non ! Je n'ai même pas l'impression d'être enceinte ! A part mon ventre qui s'arrondit ...

\- Écoute Ziva, si tu veux te confier, n'oublie pas que je suis là !

\- Mmh ... Dit-elle en tournant la tête.

\- Ziva ! Je suis sérieux ! Appelle-moi dès que tu as besoin et je viendrais !

\- Merci Tony ...

Elle lui adressa alors un sourire et Tony le lui rendit. Puis ils repartirent travailler.

Dans l'après-midi, tout le monde était à sont bureau sauf Gibbs qui était au labo. Tony (pour changer), alla voir McGee :

\- Bon ! Je suis le seul à bien aller ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tim ?

\- Mais rien voyons !

\- Oui bien sur. Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?

McGee rigola un peu. Alors Tony reprit :

\- Il y a une semaine, tu déprimais parce que tu es nul avec les femmes et ...

\- Je ne suis pas nul avec les femmes ! Coupa McGee.

\- Oui c'est vrai, j'exagère. Tu n'es pas très doué avec les femmes ! Et maintenant tu déprimes parce que ... Il se passe quoi entre Abby et toi ? Vous vous parlez plus ?

\- Oui, on s'est disputés ...

\- Ouh ! Ça devait être sérieux !

\- Oui et non.

\- Comment ça oui et non ? McMysterieux, soit plus précis !

\- Et pourquoi je me confierais à toi Tony ?

\- Oh ! Je suis vexé là ! Pourquoi tu te confierais à moi ? Parce que je suis ton collègue, coéquipier et ami !

\- Bon OK c'est bon j'ai compris ! On s'est disputés pour rien mais on se parle plus car je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de plus sérieux derrière ...

\- C'est à dire ?

\- C'est bon Tony ! Tu en sais déjà plus que ce que tu devrais !

\- Tu l'aimes ?

* * *

_Alors? Vos avis? Oui je sais là on a plutôt du suspens ahahah! Que va-t il répondre?;) Vous le saurez bientôt!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bon je suis gentille je ne vous ai pas laissé le suspens bien longtemps! Voilà la suite!_

* * *

_\- _Tu l'aimes ?

McGee était étonné de cette question et ne sut répondre. Lui même ne le savait pas.

\- Tu l'aimes. Lui dit Tony en le sortant de sa réflexion.

\- Non Tony !

\- Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

\- NON ! NON ! Je ne sais pas ! Voilà t'es content ?

\- Oui ! Je suis plutôt satisfait !

Puis il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau avant de dire :

\- Si tu l'aimes, dit-lui ! Parce qu'elle, elle t'aime !

\- Non, pas du tout ! Elle m'a dit très clairement qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

\- Ah ...

Puis la conversation s'arrêta là.

Le soir, tout le monde était rentré chez soit y compris Ziva. Elle faisait les cent pas dans son salon avec le téléphone a la main. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle était seule, seule a déprimer et à rester assise sur son canapé a ne rien faire. Puis aujourd'hui, Tony lui avait répété de l'appeler si elle avait besoin. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à l'appeler :

\- Allo ? ahah !

\- Tony, c'est Ziva ...

\- Ahaha mais arrête ! Heu oui Ziva ? Désolé je suis avec des potes.

\- Ah OK. Bah je vais pas te déranger alors. Salut ...

\- Hey ! Ziva non ! Tu me dérange pas du tout ! Attend je vais me mettre à l'écart ... C'est bon !

\- Heum ... Tu sais c'est pas grave hein ! Je ... me sentais un peu seule puis ...

\- J'arrive ! Lui coupa-t-il.

Puis il raccrocha Ziva était choqué ! Elle ne croyait vraiment pas qu'il viendrait ! Sa maison était dans un état lamentable et elle aussi ! Le temps qu'elle cogite sur que faire et elle réagit enfin! Elle s'empressa alors d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se changer mais Tony avait été très rapide et il toquait déjà à la porte. Ziva alla alors ouvrir d'un air dépité.

\- Tony. Vas-y entre.

\- Oula ! C'est quoi ce bazar ? Quand as-tu fait le ménage pour la dernière fois ? Dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Et toi ... Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ...

\- Tu n'aurais pas du venir ! Tu étais avec tes potes et moi ...

\- Et toi, tu avais besoin de moi !

\- Bon allez ! Va te reposer ! Moi je vais ranger tout ça !

\- Quoi ? C'est hors de question !

\- Ah oui ! Tu as raison ! Tu vas manger un truc avant ! Tu ne manges plus trop ces temps-ci !

\- Hein ? Et comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu n'habites pas avec moi !

\- Je te rappelle que je suis enquêteur !

\- Allez ! Vas t'installer dans le canapé, je t'apporte quelque choses à manger.

\- ... D'accord …

Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et attendit patiemment Quand Tony vint pour lui donner ce qu'il avait faire, elle avait un regard triste et vide. Elle avait perdu toute sa vitalité. Quand le téléphone sonna, elle ne l'entendit même pas. Tony alla alors décrocher :

\- Maison de Ziva David.

\- Tony ?

\- Gibbs ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Ziva ?

\- Ben elle m'a appelée. Tu sais, elle va pas très bien ces temps-ci.

\- Oui je le sais bien. C'est pour ça que je l'appelais.

\- C'est bon Gibbs, je m'occupe d'elle.

\- OK, à demain.

\- A demain patron !

Puis Tony retourna voir Ziva. Elle avait l'air si lointaine. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Ziva et la bougeât légèrement Ce qui l'a fit sursauter. Il lui montra la pizza qu'il avait faite et se mirent à manger tout les deux. Tony parlait, Ziva répondait à moitié, mais Tony continuait quand même.

Quand ils eurent fini, Tony débarrassa et revint vers Ziva :

\- Ziva, confie-toi à moi.

-Je n'ai rien à te confier Tony.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Je te dis que non !

\- Écoute, je veux pas te forcer ...

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais !

\- Ça te ferait du bien.

\- Tu veux que je me confie? Se met-elle à hurler, Ok ! Tu vas tout savoir !

Ziva se leva brusquement et criait :

\- Je ne dors plus la nuit ! Continua-t elle toujours en hurlant. Je ne fais plus rien en dehors du travail, Je reste assise sur mon canapé à me poser toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables liées à ma grossesse : Vais-je le garder ? Si oui, comment m'en occuper ? En mère celibataire? Comment se passera mon accouchement ? Comment l'annoncer à mon père et comment réagira-t il ? Et j'en ai pleins d'autres comme ça ! Je ne mange même plus. J'ai peur ! Oui, je suis morte de peur !

Elle avait dit tout ça en hurlant et avait fini par fondre en larmes. Tony ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Alors il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et dit :

\- Ça va aller, je suis là.

* * *

_Owww suis-je la seule à gagatiser devant ce romantisme ? Bon ok je devrais pas c'est ma propre fiction _

_Vos avis? :3_


	9. Chapter 9

_La suite ça intéresse quelqu'un ? 8D Bon au pire je la met quand même ! Xb_

_Bonne lecture à ceux qui la liront ! :)_

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, Tony porta Ziva jusque dans la chambre et l'allongea sur son lit. Ziva s'était calmée et ne pleurait pratiquement plus. Alors Tony commença à partir mais Ziva le retenu par la manche :

\- Non, reste s'il te plaît ... Je préférerais ne pas rester seule ...  
\- Pas de problème. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil à coté du lit.  
\- Merci Tony ...

Ziva était soulagée. Quand Tony était la, elle se sentait plus en sécurité. Comme si tout les problèmes disparaissaient. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas et le bébé dans son ventre lui fit remarquer. Elle se retourna alors et vit Tony, toujours assis près d'elle. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant qui voulait dire :"Je suis là". Ziva sourit alors et s'endormit, sereine.

Le lendemain matin, Ziva se réveilla doucement et revint à ses esprits tranquillement. Elle avait bien dormi cette nuit, ce qui était étonnant car depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle dormait très mal. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et se leva. Elle arriva dans la cuisine et vit un bout de papier :

_J'ai rangé ton appartement, il y avait du boulot ! Tu devrais m'apporter mon café le matin pendant une semaine pour me remercier ! Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner, il est dans le frigo. Allez, bon week-end et à lundi ! Et hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin ! Je serais toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas !_  
_Tony_

Ziva sourit et se mit la main sur le ventre :

\- Merci ... Merci Tony ... Je sais que tu sera toujours là pour moi, et encore plus maintenant... termina-t-elle en regardant son ventre déjà bien arrondi pour 3 mois.

Elle prit alors son petit déjeuner, puis passa à la salle de bain qui était toujours aussi propre que le reste de l'appart'. Elle se sentait mieux après la venue de Tony. Mais une fois dans la douche, elle pensa à sa grossesse et son ventre se noua. Elle posa ses poings et son front contre la paroi de la douche et les larmes vinrent se mêler à l'eau de la douche. La peur envahit l'israélienne et la replongea dans le désespoir de ses derniers jours ...

Le lundi matin, Ziva arriva en avance au NCIS car elle avait très peu dormi cette nuit. Elle était la première et avait pensé à prendre un café pour Tony. La veille, elle était allée a l'échographie des 3 mois mais n'en avait parlé a personne vu qu'ils croyaient tous qu'elle en était à son 2ieme mois. Elle se mit alors au travail et tout le monde arriva au compte-gouttes après elle ... Sauf Tony. Celui qu'elle attendait le plus arrivait en retard, une fois de plus. Il arriva finalement avec 20 minutes de retard. Ziva se leva alors immédiatement et s'avança vers le bureau de Tony avec son café à la main, devenu froid :

\- Tony, je voulais d'abord te remercier pour vendredi soir. Tu m'as bien remonté le moral. Même si ça n'a pas duré, dit-elle en se tournant vers le mur le temps de le dire. Je t'ai alors pris un café ce matin mais le temps que tu arrives il n'est plus chaud, je vais aller t'en chercher un autre.

Puis elle commença à partir. Tony s'élança alors à sa poursuite et lui pris le café des mains.

\- Alors de un, c'est normal pour vendredi, tu n'as pas à me remercier. De deux, ce que j'ai dit sur le papier à propos du café, oublie. C'était pour rigoler. Et de 3, je boirais ce café, même froid.

Puis il retourna s'asseoir. Ziva sourit et se remit au travail. Tony but une gorgée du café qui n'était pas si mauvais. Puis sachant qu'il venait de Ziva, il se régala. Il leva la tête vers Ziva qui travaillait. Son cœur se mit alors à battre un peu plus vite que la normale. Ziva était peut-être au plus bas mais ça permettait à Tony de découvrir la vraie Ziva. Celle qui ne cache pas ses sentiments, qui peut être fragile et sensible. Mais surtout il se sentait utile. Il voulait être là pour elle. Une de ses questions était qu'elle risquait d'élever son bébé en mère célibataire. Tony ferrait alors tout pour retrouver le père du bébé. Autant pour Ziva que pour le père. Car un enfant, c'est la plus belle chose de la vie. Le plus beau cadeau l'on puisse recevoir. Et s'il avait un enfant quelque part dans ce monde, il voudrait le savoir. Quoi qu'il en coûte ... Tony dut sortir de ses pensées suite à la remarque de Gibbs :

\- Quand Tony voudra se joindre à nous pour travailler, il pourra peut-être nous aider.

McGee se moqua un peu mais Ziva de réagit même pas. Tony vint alors les aider.

La journée se passa tranquillement et le soir vint vite. 19h arriva et chacun rentra chez soit. Tony s'empressa de rentrer chez lui. Il mangeât un petit truc et repartit immédiatement. Arrivé devant chez Ziva, il sonna a plusieurs reprises. Mais toujours sans réponses . Toujours devant la porte, il l'appela sur son portable qu'il entendit sonner dans l'appartement. Elle était donc là. Elle devait sans doute être encore assise sur son canapé, à déprimer sans remarquer que la sonnette ou même sont portable sonnait. Il commença alors à crocheter la serrure pour entrer. Un vieille dame sortant de la pièce d'à côté le réprimanda :

\- Hey ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

Tony, qui ne s'y attendait pas, sursauta et en tomba par terre. La vieille dame rigola et Tony grogna. Il se relava et expliqua :

\- Je suis un ami de Mlle David.  
\- Vraiment ? Alors faites quelque chose pour elle, elle va vraiment mal ces temps-ci.  
\- Je le sais malheureusement, et c'est pour ça que je suis là.  
\- Bien, alors bonne chance.

Puis elle partit. Tony, soulagé, entra finalement chez Ziva et la trouva bien assise sur son canapé, le regard dans le vide, comme il s'y attendait. Il se déchaussât et avança doucement. Arrivé prés du canapé, il laissa échapper un soupir. Inquiet, triste et plein de compassion pour sa coéquipière. Elle avait l'air tellement désemparée, dépassée, sans vie ... Elle qui était pourtant toujours si forte. Il s'approcha alors un peu plus et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ziva qui sursauta et le regarda, intriguée :

\- Tony ? Mais ... Que fait-tu là ? Je ne t'ai pas appelé !  
\- Je t'ai entendu ce matin, quand tu as dit que tu allais mal, de nouveau.  
\- De ... De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Ce matin, tu as dit que je t'avais remonté le moral mais que ça n'avait pas duré. Alors je me suis dit que je devrais venir te voir de temps en temps.  
\- Non. Je suis une grande fille Tony. Dit-elle en se levant. Je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule !  
\- Permet-moi d'en douter. Déclara-t-il en indiquant le chantier qui revenait déjà.  
\- C'est quoi ton problème Tony à la fin ? Se mit-elle à hurler, J'ai besoin de personne OK ? Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! !  
\- C'est quoi mon problème? Lui répondit-il en hurlant encore plus fort qu'elle, Tu me demandes vraiment c'est quoi mon problème ? Eh bien je vais te le dire ! C'est toi ! C'est toi mon problème! Je vois bien que tu vas extrêmement mal ! Alors je viens pour t'aider. Car je veux t'aider! Je veux être là pour toi !

Tony s'était énervé et avait hurlé comme il fallait pour la faire réagir. Essoufflé et encore énervé, il termina par lui dire qu'il allait lui préparer un repas. Puis partit dans la cuisine.

Ziva, qui avait pris peur de voir Tony s'énerver ainsi après elle, compris qu'il avait raison et accepta son aide. Elle alla alors le voir dans la cuisine et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Tony. Il préparait le repas, apparemment encore énervé.

\- Je suis désolée Tony. Tu as raison ...

Tony de répondit pas mais ça avait quand même l'air de le calmer.

\- Je vais mal, je suis dans une situation auquel je n'ai jamais été confronté. Ni personne de mon entourage. Alors oui,c'est vrai, je suis habituellement forte. Mais là, la vie d'un petit être innocent est en jeu et tout ce poids sur mes épaules ... Je ... Je ne peux pas ...

Tony s'approcha alors et plongea alors ses beaux yeux verts dans ceux de Ziva et lui dit :

\- Tu n'es pas seule à porter ce poids Ziva. L'équipe et moi sommes là pour t'aider. Mais si tu te renfermes sur toi même, on ne pourra rien faire pour toi.

\- ...

Allez, mange ça. Tu en as besoin et le bébé aussi.

* * *

_Voilà c'est déjà la fin de ce petit chapitre ! Ça vus plait ? Je l'espere !_

_Je vous laisse et vous dit à la prochaine ! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Ohayo ! Voici la suite avec une surprise très... Surprenante à la fin ! ^^'_

* * *

Ziva mangeât alors ce que Tony lui avait préparé pendant que Tony remettait de l'ordre dans l'appartement. Un fois qu'elle eu finit de manger, elle débarrassa et fit même la vaisselle. Puis alla aider Tony qui ne refusa pas. Il voyait bien qu'elle allait mieux. Ils rigolaient ensemble et se taquinaient. Puis finirent vite. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé tout les 2 en même temps un peu fatigués et toujours en riant.

\- Je préfère te voir comma ça Ziva.  
\- C'est-à dire ? Répondit-elle toujours en riant.  
\- Drôle, souriante ... Radieuse ...

Il avait dit ça avec plein d'émotion dans la voix et en la regardant dans les yeux. Ce qui fit arrêter Ziva de rire. Son cœur battait un peu plus fort et le bébé bougeât légèrement. Ils restèrent bien une minute comme ça à se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre puis Ziva rompit ce moment pour aller se coucher. Elle passa alors à la salle de bain et Tony zappait la télé. Quand elle sortit, elle était en chemise de nuit. Ce qui ne laissa pas indifférent ce cher Tony. Elle alla voir Tony et lui demanda :

Tony ... Tu sais je dors très mal ces temps-ci. Mais vendredi soir, j'ai très bien dormi car je n'étais pas seule ... Enfin je veux pas te retenir plus mais ...  
\- Tu voudrais que je reste encore un peu ?  
\- Si ça ne te dérange pas ...  
\- Bien sûr que non. Je resterais sur le fauteuil le temps que tu t'endormes, comme vendredi ...  
\- Merci ...

Puis elle alla se coucher. Tony la suivit et s'essaya sur le fauteuil comme il lui avait dit.

Au bout de 10 minutes, Ziva ne dormait pas et n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Tony lui prit alors la main et la lui serra. Ziva teint alors la main de Tony avec ses 2 mains et la tenait tout contre son cœur ...

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de Ziva sonna et la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Tony en train d'émerger ... Sa main toujours dans les siennes. Il avait dormi ici ? Sur le fauteuil ? Elle lâcha sa main et s'assit. Tony s'assit aussi correctement et sourit à Ziva :

\- Bonjour !Tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Tu ... Mais tu as dormi ici ?  
\- Ben, tu ne voulais plus lâcher ma main ! Dès que je voulais la retirer, tu commençais à pleurer et à tenir ma main plus fort ...  
\- Oh ... Je suis vraiment désolée ...  
\- Pas grave. T'inquiète pas. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour me changer quand même. Et puis comme ça, je serait peut-être à l'heure aujourd'hui. Qui sait ?

Il commença a partir puis se retourna finalement :

\- Ah ! Puis pas de café aujourd'hui hein !

Puis il partit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ziva alla alors déjeuner et se préparer puis arriva au NCIS ou Tony était déjà là ! Il s'était dépêché d'arriver avant Ziva pour pouvoir parler à toute l'équipe de l'état de Ziva. Ils avaient alors décidés d'aller voir Ziva tout les soirs à tout de rôle : Gibbs le lundi, Abby le mardi, McGee le mercredi, Palmer le jeudi, Ducky le vendredi et Tony le samedi, toute la journée pour ce jour. Ce qui ne laissait à Ziva que le Dimanche seule. Ce qu'ils firent alors le mois qui venait ...

Ziva arrivait à ses 4 mois de grossesse. Elle ne rentrait plus dans ses habits. Elle et Tony avaient prévus d'aller faire quelques courses le samedi qui venait. Ziva se faisait petit à petit à sa grossesse. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle s'était attachée au bébé ou qu'elle n'avait plus peur de l'avenir, mais elle était moins sous le choc qu'avant. Tony, de son côté, avait fait énormément de recherches pour trouver le père du bébé. Mais ne voulant pas parler à Ziva de sa grossesse pour ne pas lui remuer le couteau dans la plaie quand elle va bien, il ne lui en avait pas parlé et n'avait alors absolument rien trouvé. McGee et Abby ne s'étaient pas non plus reparlés depuis maintenant plus d'un mois. Abby en souffrait énormément et éclatait en sanglot après chaque interaction avec lui.

Mais ce soir, alors qu'Abby avait finit de manger et faisait la vaisselle, la sonnette de chez elle retentit. Elle alla ouvrir et vit ... McGee. Son sang ne fit qu'un tout et son cœur se mit à battre extrêmement fort. Elle lui claqua la porte au nez, s'assit contre la porte et éclatât en sanglot ... comme à chaque fois. La voix de McGee retentit quand même derrière le porte :

\- Abby ! Abby ouvre-moi s'il te plaît ! Il faut que je te parle ! C'est très important !

Abby ne bougea pas mais avait envie qu'il continue. Sa voix lui faisait tant de bien.

\- Abby ! Allez, s'il te plaît !

Abby ne réagissant toujours pas, il commença à partir. Abby qui l'entendit partir se leva alors vite pour le rattraper et le retenu par la manche. Il s'arrêta alors et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Abby crut défaillir. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi plus longtemps mais déclara :

\- Entre ... Tu m'explique cette chose si importante et tu repars immédiatement après. Je ne veux pas te voir.

Ce n'était évidement pas la vérité, elle mourrait d'envie qu'il reste avec elle mais ce serait se trahir. McGee acquiesça alors et ils entrèrent. McGee se jeta alors a l'eau :

\- J'en peux plus Abby. Je ne peux plus vivre sans tes câlins, tes blagues, ton sourire, ta bonne humeur. Tout ce qui fait ce que tu es. Quand je t'ai dit il y a un mois que je ne t'aimais pas, ce n'était pas totalement faux car je n'était pas encore sur de mes sentiments envers toi. Mais ce mois passé sans te parler m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai vécu un véritable enfer. Alors voilà Abby, je t'avoue, je t'aime. Je t'aime à la folie ...

Abby n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était choquée et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Aucune réaction. Ce qui stressait McGee de plus en plus :

\- Dis quelque chose Abby je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas comme ça !

Abby commença alors à pleurer et lui répondit :

\- Le jour de notre dispute, juste avant, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de toi. J'ai voulu te le dire mais les mots ne sont pas sortis. Et à la place, tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai souffert depuis. Dès que je te vois, mon cœur se met à battre très fort. Trop fort même. Il bat tellement fort dans ma poitrine qu'il me fait mal ! Il me fait mal, trop mal ...

Abby ne pouvait plus parler tellement elle pleurait. McGee la prit alors dans ses bars et la berça doucement en lui chuchotant :

\- Chut ... Ne pleure plus ... Je suis là maintenant ... Je serait toujours là pour toi à présent ...

Abby, après avoir trempé la chemise de McGee, leva la tète et plongea son regard dans celui de McGee :

\- Je t'aime Tim. Ne me quitte jamais ...  
\- Je t'aime aussi. Ne me quitte jamais non plus ...  
\- Je me sens si bien dans tes bras ... Tellement en sécurité ...

McGee approcha doucement son visage prés de celui d'Abby, ferma les yeux et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres rouge. Un baiser plein de tendresse, d'amour et de promesses. Abby prolongea alors le baiser et elle aussi avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait à lui donner. Puis McGee rompu finalement le baiser et déclara d'un coup :

\- Gibbs !  
\- Gibbs ? Répondit Abby étonnée.  
\- La règle n°12 !  
\- Mince ...  
\- Qu est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas lui cacher. Il le saurait tout de suite on ne sait comment.

\- C'est un problème ... répliqua McGee inquiet.  
\- Je sais !  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui ! Faisons un bébé !  
\- Quoi ? Un bébé ? T'es folle ?  
\- Mais non ! Si je suis enceinte, Gibbs ne pourra rien dire ! Tu comprend ?  
\- Non mais t'es pas bien ? On fait pas un bébé comme ça !  
\- Tu veux pas de bébé de moi Tim ?  
\- Bien sûr que si Abby ! Mais pas maintenant!  
\- On a pas trop le choix en même temps ... S'il te plaît !

McGee réfléchit et embrassa Abby.

\- Allez. OK. Faisons-le ce bébé.

Abby sourit et sauta dans les bras de McGee. Puis ils commencèrent à s'embrasser de plus en plus fougueusement. Le reste, vous le devinez.

Quelques jours passèrent et McGee et Abby faisaient croire qu'ils ne se reparlaient toujours pas.

Le samedi arriva et Tony arriva chez Ziva pour l'emmener faire un peu de shopping de femme enceinte. Quand Ziva vint lui ouvrir, il fut étonné de découvrir une Ziva ...

* * *

_OK je sais ! L'idée d'Abby est carrément chelou et ça s'enchaine très vite ! Pour tout vous dire en relisant ce cahpitre avant de vous le mettre en ligne je ne me souvenais absolument pas avoir écrit ça ! Nan mais je me suis auto-choquée quoi ! XD Comme j'ai pouffé de rire et de choc en y redécouvrant ! Olala j'en revient toujours pas quoi ! XD_

_En réalité j'aurais envie de la réecrire totalement cette fic tellement je la trouve mal écrite mais bon x)_

_Bref ! Vos avis à vous ?_


End file.
